Quelques textes sur Tomb Raider
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tomb Raider nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire
1. Une maison cambodgienne

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tomb Raider nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Lara avait besoin d'un peu de repos et son hôte semblait savoir comment lui en offrir.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des 24 h du FoF sur la phrase "Le silence du thé** **"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _UNE MAISON CAMBODGIENNE_**

Il faisait nuit maintenant lorsque la moto s'arrêta derrière la petite maison de tôle et de bois en lisière de la forêt cambodgienne. D'un mouvement rapide, le pilote en descendit rapidement avant de s'engager sur la passerelle.

Devant la porte, Lara marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant que la Lune refléta se rayons sur la jeune femme. De la poussière recouvrait ses cheveux et ses habits. Des habites qui montraient que la jeune femme venait de vivre des heures remplies d'action si on en jugeait par les déchirures et les écorchures qui bardaient son corps de toute part.

Une fine coupure barrait même sa joue droite, mais Lara ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Après une certaines hésitations, elle pénétra dans la maison.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la modeste habitation et une femme se leva à son entrée, une femme qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire pendant que cette dernière la détailler de haut en bas. Elle murmura quelques exclamations d'une voix si douce que Lara ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui disait avant de l'empoigner par un bras et de l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

C'était une salle de bain ou se ce qui devait l'être dans cette région du globe. Une petite pièce avec un grand baquet de tôle et un robinet bricolé qui captait l'eau de la montagne. Une eau froide, mais qui ferait du bien à son corps fatigué. Lara sourit et salua doucement son hôtesse qui choisit de la laisser seule.

Lara l'observa s'éloigner et soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de la poussière et du sang séché. Elle enleva son sac à dos, qu'elle posa sur le sol avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller. Cela lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude. Elle était fourbue de fatigue et tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Oui, il était temps qu'elle prenne du repos.

Une fois qu'elle eu retiré ses vêtements, la jeune femme se plongea dans le baquet, avant de faire ouvrir le robinet. L'eau était si fraîche qu'elle frémit, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Un coup de fouet revivifiant finalement, c'était bien ce dont elle avait besoin. Alors, elle décida de profiter de ce moment, se détendant et faisant disparaître les stigmates de la bataille au fur et à mesure que l'eau glissait sur sa peau.

Quand Lara revint de la salle de bain, son hôte était assise par terre dans la salle de vie qui était la seule de la maison de toute façon. Elle fut accueilli par une douce odeur d'encens et repéra le petit encensoir qui fumait sur la table de l'entrée. En voyant la jeune femme revêtue de la longue tunique qu'elle lui avait laissé à côté de la porte, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Lara lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir en face de la vieille femme.

Un foyer bâti occupait l'espace entre les deux femmes. Cette dernière retira une petite bouilloire et rinça deux petites tasses de céramique avant de mettre quelques feuilles dans sa théière pour le laisser infuser doucement. Lara ne dit rien, profitant de ce moment de calme, loin de la violence et des coups de feu.

Tout était si paisible. Elle concentra donc son esprit sur les gestes de la vieille femme. Des gestes maîtrisés qu'elle devait répéter depuis des années. Elle versa une première infusion, qu'elle jeta avant de recommencer doucement le rituel. Lara sourit, captivé par la douceur de ses gestes.

Enfin, son hôtesse fut satisfaite de son thé. Elle rempli un bol et le prit avant de l'offrir à la chasseuse de reliques. Lara sourit une nouvelle fois en lui prenant le bol des mains. Elle la remercia dans sa langue et huma l'odeur de l'infusion de thé vert. Elle se laissa pénétrer par les arômes, frémissant de plaisir à l'idée de déguster un thé aussi précieux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était une grande amatrice de thé, mais elle était touchée par cette marque d'attention et par l'odeur unique de ce dernier.

Doucement, dans un silence que personne ne rompit, elle porta ses lèvres au bol et but une gorgée. Tout son être frémit de contentement tellement elle le trouva délicieux et raffiné. Elle le fit comprendre à son hôte qui hocha la tête, satisfaite, avant de se servir elle-même.

La femme goûta elle aussi et parut contente elle-aussi. Lara la remercia une nouvelle fois et continua à boire en silence, profitant pleinement de cet instant de sérénité.

Tout était si paisible, qu'elle en oubliait le reste. Le temple perdu, Carver et ses hommes de mains, les balles qui avaient sifflé au-dessus de sa tête et la statuette de jade qui se trouvait dans son sac.

Oui, tout était si paisible, juste son hôte et ce thé revigorant qu'elle était heureuse de partager avec elle.

Juste ce thé et la jeep dont elle perçut le crissement des pneus… Un crissement qui déclencha son alarme interne qui se traduisit par un long frémissement qui remonta le long de son échine.

Carver ?

Lara posa le bol qu'elle venait de finir et se redressa prestement, sortant un magnum de sous sa robe avant d'ordonner à son hôte de partir par la porte du fond. La petite femme comprit et s'éclipsa pendant que Lara jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Quatre hommes en armes passèrent devant son champ de vision. Des hommes qu'elle reconnu sans mal. Ils étaient bien avec Carver.

Le calme et le silence de cette séance de partage de thé était bien sur le point de s'achever… La jeune britannique jura intérieurement. Elle allait leur passer l'envie de la poursuivre jusqu'ici.


	2. La croix maudite de Saint Romuald

**Je ne possède rien ni les personnages ni les droits des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

 **Une épave perdue depuis plus de 200 ans devient l'enjeu d'une course entre Lara et un chercheur de reliques peu scrupuleux. [Fiction écrite pour le challenge "Des mots - des idées" du Forum Francophone]**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi numéro 35 "Des Mots et des Idées", proposé par le FoF, Forum Francophone. Ce défi consiste à écrire un texte dans un délai imparti comprenant certains mots déterminés devant être surligner dans le texte. Les mots pour ce défi étaient : Contaminant,** **Épave** **, Boite de sécurité, Succursale, Dynamitage, Pêche, Costume et Commander. Il devait être rédigé avant le 21-07-2018. Je suis dans les temps !**

 **J'ai choisi ce fandom, parce que pour moi** **Épave** **= Lara Croft. Comment ça j'ai passé trop d'heures sur le jeu vidéo ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **La croix maudite de Saint Romuald**_

Explorer les **épaves** c'était une chose dont Lara avait l'habitude. Il y avait eu ce sous-marin au large de Bornéo, mais là c'était différent parce qu'elle avait pris du retard sur Ronson et, à son arrivée, au large de Madagascar, le site était quadrillé par une bande de types en noir portant sur leur uniforme un fou. Lara connaissait ce logo, c'était celui d'une **boîte de sécurité** qui s'appelait Mad Men, charmant programme !

Elle leur était tombée dessus dans leur **succursale** secrète en plein cœur de Moscou, une opération rapide, efficace qui s'était soldée par la récupération des coordonnées exactes de l'épave qu'elle cherchait et par un **dynamitage** accidentel du bâtiment. Lara sourit au souvenir de la rage Ronson devant les ruines fumantes de ses locaux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tous ces types qui se croyaient intouchables et qui jouaient à la guéguerre l'agaçaient au plus haut pont et elle avait récupéré ce pan de semtex chez son fournisseur sibérien… Il fallait bien qu'elle le test !

Enfin, c'était bien beau tout ça mais maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen pour se lancer dans la **pêche** au galion sans attirer toutes ces brutes écervelées ? Décérébrées ? Elle avait le choix des synonymes !

Lara s'était bien douté de Ronson serait là avant, surtout après son exploit moscovite. L'avantage c'est que l'archipel se composait de dizaines de petites îles et de récifs. Elle avait donc choisi l'approche discrète avec une pirogue qu'elle venait de caler derrière un récif hors de vue de gros bras. Sa main glissa dans son sac à dos et elle observa ses adversaires. Dans un **costume** blanc parfaitement ridicule, car semblant sortir d'un vieux film sur des explorateurs de jungle, Ronson agitait les bras dans tous les sens, passablement agacé par ses hommes. Lui qui aimait tant **commander** , il ne devait pas apprécier que ses larbins mettent autant de temps pour lui ramener l'objet de sa convoitise.

Le sourire de Lara se fit plus grand. Si seulement il savait qu'il ne verrait jamais cette croix… C'était elle qui allait la retrouver.

Doug Huxley, qui travaillait au Smithsonian, l'avait appelé en urgence quand il était tombé sur une ancienne carte cachée dans le pied d'un bureau du XVIIIème… Elle était recouverte d'une poudre jaunâtre. Après l'avoir fait analyser pour voir si elle ne contenait pas un agent **contaminant** , Huxley s'était empressé d'appeler Lara à la rescousse. La poudre était du combava et la carte était authentique.

Une étincelle c'était allumé. Une authentique carte au trésor ! C'était inespéré et grisant ! Une carte au trésor comme tout chasseur de reliques rêvait d'en trouver une un jour. C'était en train de lui arriver. Lara le savait… Il y avait quelque chose à Madagascar.

Seulement voilà, c'était précisément là que Ronson était arrivé, saccageant le bureau d'Huxley pour lui voler la carte et l'envoyant à l'hôpital avec deux cotes de casser et une épaule démise. Lara avait bouilli de rage en jurant de se venger et de venger la douleur de son ami. Doug était un rat de bibliothèque à l'aide précieuse, il n'avait pas besoin de le brutaliser. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite et la jeune femme détestait ça. Il allait le payait ! C'était un fait.

Surtout qu'elle savait ce qu'il cherchait. C'était _L'Authentique (non prédestiné pour cette aventure)_ … La caravelle de James Mac Adam disparu dans une tempête avec tous ses trésors dont la croix de Saint Romuald, un artefact d'or et de rubis qu'il avait dérobé dans un monastère. Une croix qu'on avait décrété maudite après la disparition de Mac Adam, mais Lara ne croyait pas aux malédictions. Elle baissa donc ses jumelles, enfila ses bouteilles de plongées, agrippa son lance-harpon pour pouvoir se défendre et se laissa tomber à l'eau en faisant le minimum de bruit.

Ronson pensait gagner, mais ce ne serai pas le cas, pas cette fois. Lara avait décidé de faire de cette affaire, une affaire personnelle et elle allait lui montrait de quoi elle était capable. La croix de Saint Romuald serait pour elle, non pas pour elle, pour Huxley, corrigea la jeune femme quand elle poussa sur les bras pour gagner le fond, apercevant devant elle l'ancienne épave recouverte de coraux.

Elle serait pour elle parce Lara avait un avantage sur les autres, elle savait où chercher…


	3. Le golem de pierres

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tomb Raider nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Le golem de pierres faisait bien 6 mètres de haut et ce n'était pas le moment de prendre trop de temps pour réfléchir**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Décharger** **"**

 **(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LE GOLEM DE PIERRES_**

Le golem de pierres faisait bien 6 mètres de haut et ce n'était pas le moment de prendre trop de temps pour réfléchir parce qu'avec un hurlement de rage, il était en train de se jeter sur elle. Lara glissa les mains à sa taille et s'empara de ses magnums 345 qu'elle brandit devant elle, visant la tête du gardien de granit avant d'ouvrir le feu.

Ses balles firent mouches à chaque fois, mais cela sembla à peine ralentir le géant qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille. Toujours en hurlant, il brandit un poing rageur au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de plonger sur le sol pour éviter qu'il l'écrase comme un moucheron.

Elle effectua une roulade et se remit à tirer, finissant de décharger ses armes sur son assaillant sans réel succès. Lara laissa échapper un juron et glissa les mains à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Du bout des doigts, elle libéra les chargeurs vides avant d'en enclencher deux nouveaux qu'elle avait préparés en les fixant dans le bon sens à sa ceinture, prêts à être enclencher. Elle les bloqua et ouvrit de nouveau le feu.

Lara continua à viser la tête tout en reculant de plus en plus. L'avantage de ce genre de monstre, était qu'ils ne brillaient pas par leur rapidité. Le souci était qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le mur du fond de la grotte et qu'elle risquait de se trouver coincé ! Il lui fallait une nouvelle idée et rapidement.

Encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle venait de décharger sur la créature deux chargeurs de plus sans que les choses ne semblent s'améliorer. Lara laissa donc échapper un nouveau chapelet de juron et remis ses armes à sa taille avant de se faire demi-tour et de se mettre à courir d'elle-même en direction du mur du fond.

Sans ralentir, elle sauta en l'air et s'agrippa à une corniche sur laquelle elle se hissa avant de se faufiler sur une autre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. Depuis ce promontoire, elle avait une vision globale sur la grotte et sur le golem qui courait dans sa direction.

Lara leva la tête pour voir si elle pouvait localiser une sortie dans les hauteurs de la grotte, mais ne repéra rien de spécial et le monstre fonçait toujours sur elle. Par contre, un rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans la salle par un trou dans la voûte, trop étroit pour représenter une sortie viable, fit briller quelque chose à l'arrière du cou de la statue vivante.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui lui paraissait bien plus intéressant ! Le géant poussa un rugissement en arrivant auprès de la corniche. Lara empoigna le fusil à canon scié qui était fixé à son sac à dos et l'arma. Le golem ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un hurlement et la jeune femme fit feu à deux reprises. Les balles le frappèrent dans sa gueule de pierres, l'étourdissant un peu. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lara laissa tomber son fusil sur le sol depuis la corniche et bondit en avant, se jetant dans le vide pour atterrir lestement sur l'épaule du golem. Ce dernier leva les mains pour l'écraser comme un moustique, mais Lara se faufila dans son cou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'objet qui avait brillé avec le rayon de soleil était un rubis taillé en bavette incrusté à la base du cou du géant de pierres. Lara évita une nouvelle fois sa main qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle et se pencha en avant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le joyau qu'elle retira de sa cavité.

Aussitôt, le golem se figea, poussa un long cri et se mit à tomber en poussière. Lara anticipa sa chute et atterrit lestement au sol où elle se laissa rouler, se redressant à genou dans la foulée.

L'espace de quelques secondes, elle resta aux aguets, attendant presque qu'un autre monstre surgisse, mais rien ne se produisit. Un silence presque angoissant régnait maintenant dans la grotte. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit toutefois plus grand pendant qu'elle se redressait, faisant sauter le rubis dans sa main avant de le glisser dans son sac à dos. Elle fit quelques pas pour ramasser son fusil à pompe sur le sol et activa son oreillette.

\- J'ai le cœur d'Hamamoto. Je rentre. Prépare l'hélico.


	4. un tour de bateau-mouche

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tomb Raider nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Le bateau-mouche rempli de touristes glissait sur la Seine. Tout était calme et paisible.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Mouche** **"**

 **(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _UN TOUR DE BATEAU-MOUCHE_**

Le bateau-mouche rempli de touristes glissait sur la Seine. Tout était calme et paisible. Un groupe de chinois s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il voyait prenant en photo les quais et la silhouette de Notre-Dame de Paris un peu plus loin. Le bateau glissa sous un pont et les flashs crépitèrent… Ils crépitèrent tout autant que grincèrent les pneus au-dessus de la tête des touristes. Certains perçurent des bruits, des coups et subitement, un corps bascula du haut du pont.

L'homme eut le temps de pousser un cri avant de venir s'écraser sur le pont du bateau déclenchant la terreur des visiteurs. Une terreur qui s'accrut quand des coups de feu retentirent à leur tour.

Du haut du pont, une autre silhouette plongea avec grâce dans l'eau. Une silhouette féminine qui disparu quelques secondes sous la surface avant de réapparaître prêt du bateau.

Avec agilité, elle en agrippa la coque et se hissa à l'intérieur. D'un geste ample, elle secoua la tête et pressa sa longue tresse avant de sourire aux touristes.

\- Désolé. J'ai du faire face à quelques complications.

Du haut du pont, un tireur ouvrit de nouveau le feu, touchant le sol non loin de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, dans un mouvement calculé, tira une arme cachée dans son dos et ouvrit le feu à son tour. Elle ajusta ses tirs avec tellement de précisions, qu'elle toucha l'importun. Ce dernier hurla et bascula à l'arrière, le bateau finissant de se trouver hors de portée de tir.

Ce fut en revanche, à cet instant que l'homme qui s'était écrasé sur le pont, se redressa en grognant et en protestant. De sa veste, il sortit une arme pour faire feu, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion.

D'un tir précis la femme l'abattit d'une balle entre les deux yeux et se retourna vers les touristes en souriant.

\- Désolé d'abuser de votre balade, je vais descendre à Notre-Dame.

\- Vous agent secret ? Demanda un homme chinois totalement épaté par la manière d'agir de l'étrange passagère.

\- Non, certainement pas, pouffa de rire cette dernière. Cela n'entraîne que des problèmes. Je suis pilleuse de tombes et chasseuse de trésor.

\- Ah ? S'étonna le chinois en la voyant monter sur le bastingage.

Devant son air interloqué, la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil puis sauta à l'eau, abandonnant le bateau-mouche et ses touristes totalement interloqués par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Une femme cria qu'elle allait appelait la police, d'autres continuèrent à mitrailler la scène de photos comme si c'était une attraction et un dernier groupe continua à suivre la femme des yeux. Avec légèreté, elle sortit de l'eau sur le parvis de Notre-Dame et courut en direction de la cathédrale dans laquelle, elle s'engouffra.


End file.
